Queen of the Stormy Skies
by Virgo626
Summary: Bella Onyx starts out as an S-class Mage of Phantom Lord. She ends up as an S-class Mage of Fairy Tail. This is how it happened. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Fairies vs Phantoms

**I am rewriting my Fairy Tail fic with some changes. In this one, Bella is a member of Phantom Lord and joins Fairy Tail after PL is disbanded.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, but I own a host of OCs that are too long to list at the beginning.**

 **I also don't own Mercy Heartfilia, Sebastian Le Roux, Rakshasa, Misty Swanson, or Naomi Dragneel. They belong to my good friend CyberChick135.**

* * *

"But shouldn't you stay with Laki and the others at the girl's dorm?"

The night was dark and cool, the perfect camouflage for me. Team Shadowgear of Fairy Tail were walking home, and they didn't look like they were the strongest team ever. But they were ripe for the picking, I couldn't wait.

"It's fine!" The blue haired girl, Levy, said. "I don't want to split up our team"

The other two, were their names Joey and Dean? Jet and Droy? I guess they were too insignificant if I didn't know their names. Well, they fell over, then they started arguing over who would protect Levy.

 _"What a bunch of losers,"_ I thought.

Next to me, my partner Gajeel was ready to attack. When he jumped, I jumped, straight at the three when their backs were turned.

Levy gasped, "Who are you?"

I smirked, "Better not ask questions, girlie. Lightning Dragon Roar!"

Soon, Gajeel and I had the three crucified on a tree and branded with the Phantom Lord symbol. I stepped back to admire my handiwork. "That oughtta do." I brushed some of my black, curly hair out of my face.

"They were too easy," Gajeel said.

"If the rest of Fairy Tail is like this, we'll easily destroy them in no time," I said with a cruel chuckle.

* * *

Oops! I was so caught up in telling you that little victory that I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bella Onyx. I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer and an S-class wizard of the guild Phantom Lord. My faithful companion is Zeus, a wolfish-cat person that I don't know the technical name for. Anyway, Zeus has black fur with silver lightning marks. Right now, he's in his Battle Form, but he's usually in that form around the guild. He wears an indigo cloak with black pants and a silver breastplate. His white guild mark is on his back. He also has a giant axe to split the skulls of his enemies.

We were currently sitting in the guild hall. Zeus was drinking cup after cup of beer while I just chilled and ate some batteries. Because I was a Dragon Slayer, I could eat my element, lightning and electricity. My body could take sizzling bolts of lightning going through my digestive system.

Gajeel was eating some iron bolts when one of the newer members of Phantom Lord started talking to him. How could I tell he was new? He was bothering Gajeel when he was eating. I turned around in my seat. I just had to see this.

Gajeel turned his arm into an iron club and aimed a punch at the other guild member. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like to be bothered while I'm eating! And besides, those Fairy Tail clowns can't challenge us."

I nodded, "We're way more powerful than they could ever hope to be."

Our master, Jose Porla, appeared and spoke, "The die has been cast. I compliment you on your excellent work, Gajeel and Bella."

"I thought we weren't hard enough on them, so I decided to leave a little something extra." Gajeel said.

"A present that will surely get those Fairy Tailer's panties in a knot," I said with an evil smile.

"Very good," Jose complimented.

I didn't hear the that last part because Zeus burped next to me. I scowled at him, "Could you be any louder?"

"We have a war coming up, I need my strength," Zeus answered.

"So you get you strength from booze."

Zeus ignored me.

We continued to chill. I heard a few Phantom Wizards going towards the door, talking about (as they put it) "ripping out some fairy wings". But as they neared the door, it exploded. I mean literally exploded.

I jumped, ready for action. When the smoke cleared, I saw Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's resident Fire Dragon Slayer. Makarov Dreyar yelled, "FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING."

"Great, these Fairy Tail people have come," I muttered to myself.

A girl approached me. She had black hair with white bangs, and she was wearing revealing dark purple and black clothing. She had a nice figure too. Men might have been distracted, but I was a woman. I wasnt going to fall for the oldest trick in the book.

"Celestial Spirit wizard, huh?" I narrowed my eyes as I noted the ring of keys at her waist.

"Dark Celestial Spirit wizard," she corrected.

"Potato, potato, same thing, busty girls summoning giant humanoid animals to do their work," I scoffed.

The girl gasped, "How dare you! They are living creatures!"

"I wouldn't know," I rolled my eyes. "Because I'm a Dragon Slayer."

The girl's eyes narrowed, "I guess not all Dragon Slayers are good."

"Nope," I shook my head.

The girl drew one of her keys, "Open, Gate of the Dark Maiden, Virgo!"

A maid girl with short black hair, purple eyes, and shackles around her wrists appeared out of a hole in the ground. I'd never seen the hole before now, so I guessed Virgo made it. Bitch.

"My name is Mercy Heartfilia, and I'm a Dark Celestial Spirit wizard!" The girl exclaimed. "Abd I'll defeat you! Virgo, attack her!"

"As you wish, mistress," Virgo said.

Virgo shot some kind of Earth Magic attack at me, but I only smirked, "Lightning Dragon Roar!" The vortex of lightning shattered the rock.

"If she's lightning, then I won't be any good against her," Virgo said.

"Wise move," I said as Virgo's form shimmered and she disappeared.

But Mercy was one step ahead. "Dark Celestial Meteor Shower!" Above us, black rocks with a purple aura rained down.

"You're so annoying," I commented. "Lightning Dragon Wing Attack!" My lightning broke most of the meteors, but some of my fellow guild members were squashed. But did i care? Not really. We didnt have room in the Phantom Lord guild for weak members.

Before Mercy could whip out another key, I shouted, "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" I punched Mercy, my hand covered in lightning. She flew back with a cry.

"Mercy!" Exclaimed a voice. The boy had long pale green hair and maroon eyes. They were full of fury as he turned to Bella. "You're gonna pay for that!"

I scoffed, "Please. Are you a newbie? Ive never seen you before.

"Im Sebastian Le Roux, the Nature Dragon Slayer," he said.

"Oh joy, another DS," I said sarcastically. "And hes the Nature Dragon Slayer. What are you going to do, shoot flowers at me?" I had a feeling he could do alot worse.

"Nature Dragon Roar!" He shouted. A blast of spiraling green light sailed at me. I met it with a Lightning Dragon Roar, causing a large explosion to go throughout the hall, knocking everyone in range flat.

I saw some of the other more experienced mages squaring off against other Fairy Tail members. Jace Dispel, the Concealment Wizard, was battling Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine. The twins Isaiah and Jedediah Backburn, the Acid wizards, battling against Maryse Greenwood, the Nature wizard, and Laki Orietta, the Wood-Make wizard.

I knew those three members, Jace, Isaiah, and Jed. They sometimes worked with me and Zeus.

Mercy had summoned Dark Taurus to battle Zeus. Their two axes were flying as they tried to behead each other.

Makarov activated his Titan Magic and grew into a gargantuan. He demanded for Jose to show himself.

There was a crash. I nailed Sebastian with Lightning Dragon Wing Attack and yelled, "Well it's about time, Gajeel!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer only huffed as he punched a Fairy Tail wizard along with at least Ten Phantom Lord wizards. Elfman Strauss from Fairy Tail ran with his Beast Arm to engage Gajeel, but he was distracted, then Natsu punched Gajeel straight in his face, sending him flying backwards.

"Leave these guys to us, Elfman," said a girl from Fairy Tail. Natsu's twin sister, Naomi. She motioned towards me and Gajeel.

 _They have no idea what they're getting themselves into_ , I thought.

"Save some for us, you two," Misty Swanson added. She was the Water Dragon Slayer. Water was just another thing that enhanced my lightning.

"After all, we're the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail," Sebastian continued. "No one messes with our guild and gets away with it."

I looked over at Gajeel, "You get those Fire twins. Ill take on these jokers," I pointed at Misty and Sebastian.

Gajeel nodded, smirking.

Even though it was an uneven match, we were powerful. We've taken on entire guilds. Four punks shouldn't be a problem. Plus, we had our ultimate objective, and it involved that girl Mercy and a relative of hers.


	2. I Torture People

I didn't wait for their first move, I yelled, "Lightning Dragon Roar!" And shot lightning as Sebastian and Misty. Sebastian made a shield around himself and Misty to block my lightning. When my spell died down, Sebastian dropped the shield and Misty stood up, "Water Dragon Roar!" She cried.

I'll admit I was caught off guard, so that's how I found myself being washed away in a whirlpool of water. When that was done, I stood up, soaking wet. "You asked for it," I growled. Blue sparks jumped from my body. My hair stood on end, the frizziness making them look miniature black lightning bolts.

"You asked for it!" I shouted. Laughing insanely, I coated my hand with lightning. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" I ran right at Misty and punched her. She screamed as she flew into the wall. I continued laughing. Oh, how I enjoyed seeing the suffering of my opponents! I'm crazy that way. But I like being crazy.

"Misty!" Sebastian cried. Then he turned to me, his face a mask of pure anger. "You're gonna regret that."

"Ha! I'd love to see you try!" I exclaimed,

"Nature Dragon Roar!"

I'd seen this move before, so I easily dodged. A few of the sharp projectiles left small cuts on my skin, but I barely felt them. I leaped upward and came down in front of Sebastian, "Lightning Dragon Wing Attack!"

I sent him flying. Then Misty came up behind me and splashed me with her Water Dragon Slayer Magic from behind. I yelped, then yelled, "Lightning Dragin Crushing Fang!" I slashed at her with sparks in my hands, causing her to fly into Sebastian.

At some point during the fighting, Aria, our Air Mage of the Element 4, dissociated Makarov Dreyar's magic. The members of Fairy Tail retreated, many of them bruised and bloody by yours truly. When they'd all cleared out, we celebrated.

"Drinks all around!"

We drank. A few minutes later, Juvia and Sol came back from capturing our target, Lucy Heartfilia. Jose left, and the two came over.

Gajeel and I had been sitting at the bar with Aria and Totomaru. Now Juvia and Sol joined us, and the team of Phantom Lord S-class was complete.

"Now we just need Mercy Heartfilia, Lucy's cousin," Juvia said.

"Wait, she was that Celestial Spirit wizard I fought," I frowned. "If I'd known she was a target I'd have kidnapped her and tortured her right on the spot!"

"You are one sadistic woman," Gajeel commented.

"I know!" I laughed. I enjoyed being psychotic. Don't ask why.

The nature of our mission was to bring Lucy and Mercy Heartfilia, the privileged daughters of the Heartfilia family, back to Jude and Gabriel Heartfilia, the businessmen. And if we could eliminate Fairy Tail in the process, then so be it.

"Hey, has anyone seen Bob around?" Sol spoke up.*

Totomaru raised his eyebrows, "Who's Bob?"

"Well if any of us don't know him, he's probably not important," Gajeel decided.

We nodded. We had one of our targets. And soon we'd have the other one too. Things seemed to be under control, right?

Wrong.

We were fucking wrong.

Natsu and Mercy saved Lucy, so which is why now we had to put the guild hall in travelling mode. Boy did I hate travelling mode. A common weakness amongst strong Dragon Slayers appeared to be motion sickness. So I spent most of the ride puking into a trash can. Very intimidating.

As we drew closer, I could see the crowd of Fairy Tail watching in horror as our guild hall approached. Finally, we stopped, and Jose ordered the Jupiter Canon to start.

The Jupiter Canon was a powerful magic mechanism. Fueled by magic of the four elements, the Canon could do some pretty serious damage. As long as our Element 4 remained in the game, we were good.

The canon fired. The stupid, little insolent wench Erza Scarlet in her damn Adamantine Armor blocked the blast. It would take a while to recharge. The blast left Erza in bad shape, so we didn't have to worry about her, but we had to worry about the others.

The thing with maggots is that if you let them join forces they'll beat you, so you can never ignore anyone unless you want to be beaten.

"Makarov has fallen," Jose spoke into a speaker that projected his voice outside. "And Erza can no longer stand. Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy and Mercy Heartfilia immediately. You have no other choice."

"That's not gonna happen!" Yelled Alzack Connell.

"Like any guild would hand over their own to a monster like you!" Bisca Mulan added.

"You here that? Lucy and Mercy are staying put!" Macao finished.

The rest of the guild shouted in agreement.

I chuckled. The fairies outside couldn't hear me, but the Phantoms did. "I don't think so. If they won't surrender, we have no problem fighting dirty."

I glanced back at the three boys Jace Dispel, Isaiah Backburn, and Jedediah Backburn. "Here's a chance to make yourself useful. Go capture Lucy and Mercy and bring them to me. Zeus-," I looked at the large wolf, "Go with them and make sure they don't screw up."

Zeus nodded, "Alright."

"We won't fail," Jace said.

"You'd better not," I said.

Back outside, I could see the guild still yelling. Erza even say up just to yell, "WE WIULD NEVER BETRAY THEM LIKE THAT!"

"YOU CAN STOP ASKING BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING EITHER OF THEM!" Sebastian added.

"WE'RE TAKING EVERY ONE OF YOU JERKS DOWN!" Natsu screamed.

I smirked, "I'll have fun torturing them!"

Jose released phantoms onto Fairy Tail, while Jace, Isaiah, Jed, and Zeus used the chaos as cover for their exit.

In the commotion down in the Fairy Tail guild, I saw Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer charging towards our guild hall with his blue cat Happy, closely followed by Misty Swanson; her cat Neptune; Naomi Dragneel, Natsu's twin sister; Carbuncle, Naomi's cat; Gray Fullbuster the ice wizard, and Elfman Strauss, the dude with the Beast Arm.

I raised an eyebrow, "This'll be an interesting fight. I'll fight that girl, Misty."

"Come on, you're just picking off the easy prey," Gajeel said.

"Oh don't worry, I'll torture the girls soon enough," I said. "There's no way I'm losing before I get a chance to have some fun."

While the Phantoms waged war against the Fairies, I watched my team's progress on Lacrima vision.

The wagon had reached the safehouse, where Reedus, Lucy, and Mercy were staying. Reedus wasn't much of a threat.

Zeus broke down the door. Reedus tried to use his painting magic to stop Zeus, but with one swing of his axe, Zeus sent Reedus flying.

"Reedus!" Mercy shouted. She glared Zeus, "You're gonna pay for that."

Jace stepped forward, "Hello. This is Jace Dispel from the Phantom Lord guild. We're here to take you since Fairy Tail was too stupid not to surrender."

The air shimmered and Jace disappeared. Lucy and Mercy looked dumbfounded, but I knew that Jace was still there, just invisible. He ran across the room and easily knocked out Lucy. The twins grabbed Lucy, and Jace reappeared.

Mercy growled and ran at Jace, punching and kicking him. Even without her keys, Mercy was still a formidable foe. I smiled. Maybe now I could have some fun.

By time I found my way to the safe house, Mercy had beaten Jace, Isaiah, and Jedediah. Zeus's Battle Form had apparently crumbled for the time being, which was saying something.

Mercy was supporting Lucy, whispering something into her cousins ear.

"How touching," I spoke. "It makes me want to hurl."

Mercy glared at me. "You again."

I looked at Jace, Isiah, and Jedediah. "I knew you rookies couldn't hack it. I should have come here myself in the first place."

"Sorry," Jed mumbled.

I tilted my head, "You think that puts you off the hook."

When Jed was silent, I shot lightning at him. "Maybe this will teach you not to fail me again."

Jed screamed as I nailed him with attack after attack. Isaiah screamed his brother's name, but neither he, Jace, or Zeus tried to stop me. Smart people.

I laughed as I saw Jed gasping for breath, a pained expression his face. One of his lenses had cracked. With another crack of lightning, I had Jed too weak to fight back. He wasn't dead, but he was going to be feeling that for a week.

Mercy's expression turned dark, "You bitch! He was your guild mate!"

"Why would I care?" I asked. "And more importantly, why would _you_ care?"

"What kind of a monster would hurt their own comrade?" Mercy yelled.

"A monster like me," I said, smiling psychotically. "He failed his mission, and he thought a simple sorry would fix everything. I can't allow fialures to go unpunished, can I?"

Mercy's fists clenched.

I spoke again, "Now that I pushed Jed to the limit, I need another target." I smiled. "Ooh! I know! How about I use you instead!"

I fired lightning at Mercy. She screamed upon impact. I laughed and hit her with more lightning, coaxing screams every time.

Loke, one of the Fairy Tail members burst in. He yelled, "Back off!"

I glanced over at him, "Hm?"

He summoned his Ring Magic. I sensed something strange about him. But there was no time to worry about that. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" I sent him flying into the wall.

I looked at Mercy. She was covered in bruises and some blood trickled from her lip. "Gajeel will get annoyed if I don't leave some for him." I decided. I grabbed Mercy by her shirt and tied her hands together. Jace and Isaiah tied up Lucy. Isaiah slung Lucy over his shoulder and Jace lifted Jed over his shoulder.

We left back towards Phantom Lord with both targets captured.


	3. What an Embarrassing Defeat

I sat on a chair, watching Gajeel torture the girls.

At first, he hit Lucy a few times, but Mercy stepped to defend Lucy, so Gajeel started beating her, even with the injuries Mercy already had.

As Gajeel began tormenting Mercy, I said, "Well she's a tough bitch, I'll give her that. But I don't expect her to hold out very long."

Mercy flashed me a wry smile, "You'd be surprised."

"We've beaten wizards tougher than you on days we feel rather generous," I said.

Gajeel continued beating Mercy, causing her to scream every now and then. I turned to watch the battles outside. Cana was throwing cards at the phantoms using her Magic Card. Macao Conbolt was using his Purple Flare, while Alzack and Bisca hit them with their bullets. Han Gauss was trying to grasp the phantoms using his sand. Maryse Greenwood was running around, healing some injuries while firing some nature attacks. Sandra Skyheart had summoned a Celestial Spirit that was using Sword Magic.

I didn't know exactly what had become of the Element 4, but I was assuming that they were being defeated.

Then I turned back to Gajeel, "Gajeel, enough."

Gajeel looked at me quizzically.

"I still want to get some hits in," I said.

"You got hits in when you captured her," Gajeel pointed out.

"It's not enough," I said.

Gajeel shrugged and I stepped forward, my hands sparking. "So you want to play heroine," I said. "We'll see about that."

"I know all your little tricks!" Mercy spat.

I laughed. "Oh really?" I drew my curved sword. It has a purple handle with claw like decorations at the end and a bunch of golden rings attached. The blade was silver. I slashed Mercy with it. She yelled in pain.

"But I do like sticking to lightning," I admitted before hitting Mercy with lightning. I wondered how many lightning strikes it would take to take her down when the ceiling started crumbling.

Gajeel smirked a bit.

The roof gave away, and four Dragon Slayers and four cats came in.

One was Natsu, accompanied by Happy. Next to him was a girl who looked exactly like him, with a ruby red cat. Her name was Naomi Dragneel, Natsu's twin sister.

The third one was Sebastian with a calico cat.

The last one was a girl with long silver hair in a ponytail and crystal blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows along with a black skirt and ocean blue go-go boots. Misty Swanson. Her cat was midnight blue with grayish-blue eyes.

"Natsu and I will handle Gajeel," Sebastian said. "Misty, Naomi, you guys take Bella."

I looked over Gajeel and met his red eyes. It might not seem like it at first glance, but we were friends. We'd been through a lot together. We'd been through blood, tears, fire, storms, and bar brawls. After years of fighting together, it was almost as if we could read each other's thoughts. The look in his eyes were clear: _Take care of the two girls. Make sure they don't get to Lucy and Mercy_.

I nodded slightly, and he smiled a bit before turning his attention to Natsu and Sebastian.

I turned to face my challengers. "Well hello, ladies. Come to rescue Lucy and Mercy? Well I can't allow that. Lightning Dragon Roar!"

"Dark Fire Dragon Roar!" Naomi yelled.

"Water Dragon Roar!" Misty yelled.

Black fire and water intercepted my lightning. I growled before charging at them, "Lightning Dragon Wing Attack!" Naomi and Misty went flying. Naomi recovered quicker and yelled, "Dark Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"

The fire burned me. I yelped, before I growled and shot more lightning, "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" I punched Naomi, my hand coated with lightning. There was a nasty sparking noise and Naomi yelled before slumping against the wall.

Misty ran at me, "Water Dragon Talon!" She yelled, shooting water at me. Her magic circle was as blue as the ocean.

I dodged before shooting, "Lightning Dragon Roar!" My magic circle was a dark purplish-blue.

Misty took the damage, but she wasn't beaten yet. She was tough.

 _But not tough enough,_ I told myself. I refused to be beaten.

I saw Naomi get up and run at me, dark fire forming in her hand. Misty ran at me with water ready.

But I had my lightning ready, "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" I yelled, punching both girls back.

Over with the boys, Gajeel had an upper hand, but Natsu and Sebastian were strong and formidable too.

"We are your opponents!" Naomi yelled, punching me in the face. I flew backwards.

"Don't turn your back on an opponent!' Gajeel yelled. Unfortunately for him, this gave Sebastian an opened to nail him with a Nature Dragon Roar, sending Gajeel flying after me.

"You were saying?" I said dryly.

"Shut up," Gajeel huffed. "These kids are strong."

"We'll we're stronger," I insisted. "We'll see if they can survive Iron Lightning Dragon's Breath."

We stood in unison, with me forming some lightning and Gajeel forming iron. We'd done this before, so we had our Unison Raid under control. We brought our magic together and felt it combine into one large attack.

"IRON LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREATH!" we yelled.

A spiral of iron blasted at them. It looked like Gajeel's regular Iron Dragon Roar, but this attack was infused with my lightning. It sparked around the spiral, and shot out at nearby targets. I smiled as the destruction it was causing.

"No!" Lucy cried. She was supporting Mercy, who was beat up bloody.

"Now, where was I?" I asked.

Lucy flinched, backing away slightly, but suddenly some of the rocks exploded with fire.

"WHAT?" Gajeel yelled.

"HOW?" I roared.

Natsu smirked.

"Why do they keep fighting?" I asked. "Why do you keep fighting? You're clearly injured."

"Because I can't let you harm my friends!" Natsu yelled.

I faltered for only a second. But apparently that was enough for Naomi to nail a dark fire attack. Misty finished with her water. Natsu and Sebastian did the same to Gajeel.

I suddenly felt weak and dizzy. Apparently, the Unison Raid has taken a lot more energy than I'd thought.

"Dammit..." I cursed. Next to me, Gajeel fell, too.

The other four Dragon Slayers were apparently tired too, for they all sat down. I guess they judged that we weren't much of a threat anymore.

While we'd been fighting, Fairy Tail's master Makarov had recovered and cast his Fairy Law spell to defeat Phantom. I cursed. We were defeated. Lucy and Mercy were saved. I was on the ground.

"Hey, Gajeel, Bella," Natsu spoke up. "You hear me?"

"Nah," Gajeel said.

" I just wanna know where you guys learned Dragon Slayer Magic," Natsu protested.

"I told you, I'm not listening," Gajeel said stubbornly.

"You two are the only other wizards outside of Fairy Tail who use the same type of magic we do," Misty pointed out. "You can't blame us for being curious."

"Blitz," I spoke. "I learned Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic from the Lightning Queen, Blitz. But seven years ago, she disappeared on July 7."

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed. He accidentally fell off his ledge.

Gajeel explained that he was taught by Metalicana, the Iron Dragon. Then, of course they started fighting over something really, really, really stupid.

"We've met before," I concluded. *

"Huh?" Every Dragon Slayer looked at me.

"It's a faint memory," I admitted.

Gajeel and Natsu continued arguing, while Naomi pinched the bridge of her nose, "Boys are idiots."

"Hey!" Sebastian protested.

"I meant Natsu and Gajeel," Naomi pointed at the two.

But now they were talking.

"So all of our dragons disappeared on the seventh day of the seventh month seven years ago?" Gajeel asked.

"GAH! What's with all the sevens?" Natsu yelled.

"How should I know?" Gajeel shot back.

"They need professional help," Sebastian muttered.

The two started fighting again, yelling stuff about home turf, demolished guild halls, favors, and truces that would never happen.

"Ah forget it!" Natsu finally yelled. "I'm never calling a truce with you!"

* * *

Phantom Lord lost the war. We were forced to disband our guild. Now we were all guildless. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Ever since Blitz disappeared, I'd been with Phantom. And now I had to leave it all behind and face the truth.

But then I decided, which ever way the wind blew, it didn't matter to me.

* * *

 **I quoted a little Bohemian Rhapsody at the end, i know.**

 **SPOILER ALERT:**

 **In the manga, it was revealed that the Dragon Slayers met as young children when their Dragons got together to talk business.**

 **The next chapter will start the Tower of Heaven Arc. How it will work is that Bella and her team will be investigating the Tower of Heaven and they'll meet the Fairy Tail members there.**


End file.
